I'll stand by you
by OryanSnape
Summary: Cinna crashesh a stolen time meachine in the 1800's and meets a young women named Noelle Annabelle Royal.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter one Spring Town**

It was a dark night Cinna sat in his dark cell. He picked the lock and ran. He stole all the medicine and things his messenger bag could carry. He jumped in the only time machine in the capital. He typed in a date at random. "Anny time is better than hear." he wisped. He lost control of the time machine and….

**Meanwhile**

In Spring Town Montana Noelle Royal was sitting in the garden enjoying the lovely night.

BOOM! There was a flash of light She jumped to her feet and She picketed up a bullwhip. She walked closer to the fire. Her Alice blue gown dragged on the ground it caught leaves in the lace as she walked into the forest. As she got closer she was blinded by smoke then she saw something strange. With fear in her voice she said. "I got a whip and I am not afraid to struck!"

The door opened towers the sky. She thought of the story Duke told the night before about the alien. She held the whip like she was going to strike as she stepped back.

"I come in peace I mean no harm My name is Cinna, Put down the whip!" Cinna begged he held out his shaking hand. She looked him in the eyes and she saw the gold eye liner and she stared at him. She stood her ground. "Please…I have no weapons." He begged as he putt his messenger bag on the grass and stepping away form it.

"Ok I am trusting you." She said placing the whip at her feet looking at him in an distrusting way.

"I am sorry to scare you like that. Now what is your name?" He asked holding out his hand which was still shaking.

"I am Noelle Annabelle Royal." She said. "Hello Noelle Annabelle Royal." Cinna said with a bow.

"Noelle Annabelle Royal where have I herd that name before?" Cinna thought to him self.

"What is that thing?" She asked pointing to the time machine.

"It works the time machine works! My dear what is the date where are we?" He asked happily. "We are in Spring Town Montana it is October first 1800." Noelle replied. She looked into his eyes and she saw fear. "Good I am far from the Capital and the peacekeepers." he replied.

Cinna sat on the grass holding his head. Noelle sat crosswise from him. She examined at him he had bruises and cuts. "Aw you are hurt." Noelle said in a septic voice. "I can help you, My family nurse can fix your wounds." Noelle said. "Thank you I just need to sit down for a while." Cinna said.

"Now what are you talking about The Capital, The peace keepers?" She asked. "Well I am from I am form America in the future but it isn't called America it is called Panem. If I get caught and they find me they will turn me into an Avox, Or kill me." Cinna expend. "Avox what is that?" Noelle asked. "An Avox is one who betrayed the Capital and they cut off your tongue." Cinna answered. "That's baric!" She said. "I came to this time to start a new life." He said. "Did the peacekeepers do that to you?" Noelle asked. Cinna nodded.

"Well you can come and live with me and Father to you get on your feet." Noelle said. "Thank you Noelle are you sure I will not be a bother?" Cinna replied. "I am sure because it's just me and my father by the way For your safety Cinna, I wouldn't talk about the future or the time machine. If you get caught talking about Panem or any thing like that they will hang us both. You for sorcery and me for associating with you." Noelle explained. "Ok I give you my word." Cinna said. "Now what are your skills?" Noelle asked. "I am a stylist for the Hunger Games." Cinna said.

"Hunger Games?" Noelle asked twirling her light brown hair around her finger. "The Hunger Games is the big show when twenty-four kids from twelve to eighteen fight to the death." Cinna explained.

Noelle gasped covering her mouth with her gloved hands. "That's horrible." She said. "I know I hate it." Cinna replied. "Looks like it's getting dark. Wait hear I be right back don't go anywhere." She said ruing back up to a huge house. She come back with a tan suite. "Hear put this on and flow my lead. Oh I would wipe off that stuff on you eyes. I will be on the edge of the forest." She said.

Cinna walked up to her "Aright how do I look?" asked Cinna. "You look so handsome." She replayed.

Noelle made a face. "What's that smell?" She asked.

"Get down!" Cinna yelled in a panic he knocked Noelle to the ground he held her down. The time machine exploded. "Are you ok?" Cinna asked. "Yes thank you are you?" She asked. "Yah I fine." he said. She saw that he was limping. "Put your arm around me I will help me to my house." Noelle said.

Noelle helped him to her house. She opened the door. She walked him to the kitchen there was smell of turkey cooking. "Sit hear I will get you some water." Noelle said.

Just then a tall native American man walked in. "Lady Royal let me get a glass of water for your friend. It's my duty to serve you." He said taking the glass from her hand an filling it. "John I can do things for my self. I am not helpless. Call me Noelle." She said looking him into the eyes. Cinna watched them talking with interest. "As you wish Noelle." He said handing her the cup and he walked out.

"Hear drink this you look like you can use it. I will get the family nurse to take a look at you." Noelle said sweetly. She walked out just then a man who resembles Ceaser Flickerman walked in. "Hello friend my name is Tobias Royal and you must be Cinna the new comer." He said.

"Yes sir I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay with you and your family." Cinna said. "It's my pleasure." he said.

As he excited the room.

Noelle came into the room with a African woman. "Cinna this is Alfey she is the nurse she will fix you up." She said. Before he cloud give a response Noelle ran out of the house.

" NO Leave John alone!" She hollered.

Cinna looked out the window and watched her yell at the man with the same whip Noelle trended him with. Tobias was yelling at her and then he walked her back in the house. He had her by the forearm "Pretty young lades should be seen not herd." He scolded.

"You all banged up." Alfey said. "Thank you." replied Cinna.

Noelle sat a crossed from Cinna at the table.

"What's wrong you look you are going to cry?" Cinna asked. she just shook her head and waked away. Cinna flowed her into a room with a harp and a love set. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked. He sat on the love set a crossed from the harp. She put his injured leg up on an foot stool then she closed the door.

"John he is my cruel father's slave he is my friend, he raised me. I am afraid that he will sell him or worse the unthinkable for calling me by my first name. He is told to call me Lady Royal " She said stroking the golden harp.

Cinna just looked at her he finely said something.

"Why don't you set him free?" Cinna asks. "I can't when Father passes away all the land, slaves and horses will go to my husband." she said. "Oh I am sorry." Cinna said.

He looked at her dress. "I have something to get that sane out. Come sit next to me." He said pulling a small blue bottle and a rag out of his brown messenger bag. Noelle watched him with interest he put the clear liquid on the rag. He scrubbed the stain off. The dress looked as if never was there. She gasped "How did? What?" She asked with a smile. "Thank you." She said hugging him. The door knob turned.

She got to her feet and continue to play the harp. Cinna was weaving silk into a cot.

"Governor Templesmith has just anointed that the prisons are over flowing and that means the hangings! We must get to the town's square to get a good viewing spot of the hangings! It is time to go to bed. Cinna I will show you to your room." Tabbies said. "Good night Noelle sweet dreams." Cinna said kissing her hand.

"Good night daddy, Good night Cinna" she said.

THE NEXT MORING

Cinna met up with Noelle in the hall. "What's a hanging?" Cinna asked. She pulled him into her sitting room her might night blue dress with black lace made her green eyes stand out. "When the prisons get to full they bring them to the town's square and hang them." There was a long pause. "He's an offal man." She whispered. They walked down stairs. Cinna and Noelle walked into the kitchen. John was setting the table for breakfast.

"Good morning Lady Royall." John said.

"I am sorry for getting you into treble with father." Noelle said. "Some one must stand up for what's right." He responded putting eggs and ham on the table. Just then Tobias walked in "GOOD MORING! It looks as if it's going to rain!" He called happily. They ate breakfast in silent's you could not cut the air with a knave. after breakfast they walked out the door.

"I don't like this." Noelle whispered to Cinna. "Why do go and watch?" He whispered back. "Didn't you know you are from the future?" She asked in a hush voice.

Tobias walked up to them. Cinna was gong to explain but he remembered what Noelle had told him in the forest. Cinna walked with Noelle and helped her into the Justin Stage Coach.

"Cinna where are from?" Tobias asked. Cinna looked at Noelle he looked lost. "On the ship I fell and hit my head I can't remember." He said. He watched the seen go bye.

THAY ARIVED AT THE TOWN SQUARE

"There it is." she said pointing to a stage with a high beam and there was a rope hanging from it.

"The hole town comes to watch! Your in for a show Cinna!" Tobias said happily hopping out the coach. Cinna helped Noelle out of the coach they walked arm in arm to the stage.

As Noelle mingled Cinna watched in amazement. "Noelle hello! Hello I am Rain Trinket what is your name?" She asked. Rain has black hair and warding a pink dress that came to her knees. "I am Cinna. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said. "oh look it's Governor Templesmith." She said. As a man dressed in black walked onto the stage. "GOOD MORING SIDENSONS OF SPRING TOWN! I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL CAME OUT TO SEE! A HANNGING! THIS MAN IS GILTY FOR STEALIG A LOAF OF BREAD!" Governor Templesmith called. "HANG THE PRISNER." The cloud called back. Noelle grabbed Cinna's hand. He held her hand like he had a butter fly cupped in his hands.

They walked a Present man on to the stage.

Governor Templesmith kicked the stool from under him the man was dead.

Noelle ran into the forest Cinna ran after her.

When he cough up to her she was sitting by the brook. "Noelle are you okay?" Cinna asked.

"No he was a peasant he was starving." Noelle cried. He sat beside her he put his arm around her. They where silent all they could hear was the babbling brook and the birds.

"You know your father resembles Cesar Flickerman. The Governor resembles Claudius Templesmith." Cinna said. "Well you are in the 19th century they might be there ancestors." Noelle said looking into his eyes. "I guess are times are not so different after all." Cinna whispered. "your right." she said looking at deep wound on her ankle.

"That looks pane full. I have something to fix that." Cinna said taking a small bottle out of his brown messenger bag. She watched him curiously. He opened the bottle he poured lime green liquid onto some gauze he held it on the wound. When he removed it. The wound was gone there was no trace of it.

She smiled at him. "You are so fastening. What do you travel in back in Panem?" She asked.

Cinna smiled at her. "Hover craves." Cinna responded. "What's that?" Noelle asked. "Well it's like your family's coach but it hovers." Cinna explained. "Rely that is fainting." She replayed

The next day was Sunday Cinna went to church with the town.

After the service they walked in the forest.

Cinna laid on the grass Noelle sat next to him. "What are the peace keepers?" Noelle asked. "The peace keepers are like the sheriff of this time." Cinna explained. They herd a twig snap before they herd Rain's voice.

"Noelle, Cinna in the town square the freak show is back in town!" Rain said with exacting tone in her voice. "You know how I feel about them." Noelle said. "He's revolting. His eyes are snake like. His smell is even worse!" Rain said.

"Rely? Lets go and see." Noelle said. Cinna followed her.

"Noelle hello you lovely this Sunday." Duke said. Duke and Cinna looks like they can be twins. "I am well and you?" she replied. "I am well. you hear to see the show?" Duke asked.

"Yes I am." she wisped.

They walked into the square they herd "COME ONE COME ALL SEE THE SNAKE EYED MAN!" The man yelled. Noelle paid for her and Cinna they took there sets in the first row. The curtain opened Noelle grabbed Cinna's hand. "Oh my Cinna!" Noelle shirked in fear. She burred her head on Cinna's shoulder. She looked up at President Snow.

"Cinna get over hear. How dare you steal a time machine from the capital!" President Snow yelled. "He's mad hang him!" Duke yelled. President snow launched forward at him.

"Back snake eyes." The announcer yelled striking him with a whip.

Noelle got up to get a closer look, "Noelle stay back he can't be trusted." Cinna called. Noelle walked up to console him "Aw you poor…" Before she could finish her sentence President Snow grabbed her by the arm. He sank his nails into her flesh "Let me go. Let me go!' She cried "Let her go!" The announcer yelled wiping him crossed the back. He just sank his nails in her flesh deeper. "Let me go!" She creamed in fear she tried to pull away his grip got tighter. Duke pulled out a hand gun and shot it in air.

"You will be torched to death for your crimes!" He yelled. President Snow let go and smiled at her. The announcer pulled him off her. "You are right my lady?" the announcer asked. "Yes I think so." Noelle said. "Did you smell him? The smell was horrid! That scratch looks deep" Duke said holding her black Sunday hat.

Cinna and Noelle walked home arm in arm.

Cinna opened the door John was setting the table for dinner. "Hello John." Noelle said haply trying to cover up her pain. "Lady Royall! What happened to your arm?" John asked. "The snake eyed man at the freak show scratched me." Noelle said. "We must get that cleaned up." John said walking out of the room. He came back with some gauze and a rag. He cleaned the wounds. "That looks pane full." Cinna said. While hanging her hat on the rack. "It is a little." She responded wile John was tying a rag onto the wounds.

THE NEXT MORING

Noelle woke she was gravely ill. She was to sick to speak.

Cinna walked in her room he sat next to her. "He poisoned you this is just like him." Cinna said feeling her for head. "Has he did this before?" She asked faintly. "Yes It's my fault that you are in this state. if I never stole that time machine. If I had taken the punishment I deceived, you wouldn't be sick. This is his way of getting to me. He is the President of Panem he is a heartless man. Noelle I love you! " Cinna said with tears running down his cheeks. "Don't cry Cinna and I return your love it's not your fault I got up and got to close." She said with a week smile. He held her in his arms.

"Look I fixed you dress from when I ripped it shoving you to the ground when the time machine exploded." He said. "Aw Thank you Cinna." She said. Noelle drifted off to sleep.

Cinna looked at her a sleep.

**Cinna flashed back to his home in the capital. **

Sixteen year old Cinna saw tow steal doors he opened them and walked down the old wooden stairs. There was a horrid smell. Cinna saw a brown book he picked it up and opened it in side the book it was a diary of a young woman named Noelle Annabel Royal. He continued to explore he moved a book shelf and discovered a mummified body of young woman. When the peacekeepers' they took her away. "You are going to give her a proper burial?" Cinna asked. "No this is earliest American we are going to put her on display in The Panem National Museum." the peace keeper said. Cinna walked in to be one of the first to see her on display. "Noelle I am sorry they are doing this to you." Cinna wisped.

"Cinna, Cinna I need to have a word with you." Tobias said. Cinna followed him. "What went on at the show yesterday? He asked. Cinna was silent. "She was scratched by the Snake Eyed man. He scratched her!…. The beast! She went up for a better look at him I told her to stay back he can't be trusted!" Cinna cried.

"Thank you that's all I need to know. I can tell you rely love my darter. Go and be with her whale I go and tend to this." Tobias said.

When Cinna walked into her room Noelle was sleeping. Cinna sat by her bed quietly working on a dress for her. He put some medicine he stole from the Capital on her wound. "I hope this works." He wisped he kissed her on the for head. From time to time he will look out the window.

"Cinna." Noelle wisped. "Yes Noelle." He said. "My arm is stinging!" She cried. "Listen to me I put some medicine on your wound the medicine will take the poison out of your system." Cinna said. "Poison. Am I going to die?" she said faintly.

"In a few weeks you will make a full recovery. You are not going to die." Cinna wisped.

Tobias walked in. Cinna continued to fix a jacket for a costumer.

"The Snake eyed man is going to be hung for what he did to you. Isn't that grate Noelle!" Tobias said. Cinna smiled and held her hand.

"Now it's time for you to let Noelle get some rest. Tomorrow we need to get to The Town Square bright and early. " Tobias said.

The next morning Cinna slipped into Noelle's room

"Good morning Cinna." Noelle wisped. "Good morning beautiful." Cinna wisped.

"Come on we need to get to The Town Square. Cinna you will need to testify about what you saw that day." Tobias said pushing a weal chair up to her bed. "Come on Noelle." Tobias said. "I can't get up I am to week." She said. Cinna lifted her into the weal chair he put her quilt on her lap as they walked to The Town Square Cinna held her hand as they walked. "Hello Noelle, Cinna, Master Royall." Rain said. "I am so sorry what the Snake Eyed man did to you. He is getting what is coming to him." Rain said. Noelle said nothing. "She is to week to talk." Cinna said.

"WELCOME TO THE TRIL OF THE SNKE EYED MAN! CINNA WILL YOU TAKE THE STAND!" Governor Templesmith yelled to the crowd. Cinna walked onto the stage.

"Cinna you are a trader to Panem! You will be turned into an Avox! Present Snow yelled. "He is crazy!" Rain yelled.

"Cinna what did you see when Lady Royall got to close to the stage?" Goner Templesmith asked. "He grabbed her arm and ripped her skin open! Look at her she…she is so sick she can't even hold her head up!" Cinna said trying not to cry. "He hasn't left her side Cinna was the one tending to her! Now why is this Cinna?" Tobias called. "I tend to her because I love her." Cinna called. Duke looked at him with scowl on his face.

"Cinna you may return to Noelle." Governor Templesmith said. Cinna walked down the stairs and right to her side. "Now with out further a due the snake eyed man will be hung for his crimes!" Goner Templesmith called. Cinna kissed Noelle's hand.

President snow looked into Noelle's eyes. Goner Templesmith kicked the stand from present Snow's feet. He threshed and kicked. He was died in a matter of secants. They went back to the house Cinna carried Noelle up to her room he laid her on her bed. John walked in with a tea set on a tray.

"How did the trial go?" John asked. "He got what he deserved!" Cinna said. Noelle sat up she took a drink of peppermint tea. She looked Cinna in the eyes. John walked out of the room.

"Cinna thank you for healing me." Noelle said. "You are welcome." Cinna replied. Noelle threw her arms around him. He held her tightly in his arms. "Cinna I would be lost with out you." She wisped in his ear.

**THE NEXT MORNIG **

Noelle was back on her feet.

It was a cool fall day the trees where filled with oranges, reds and browns.

Noelle and Cinna walked in the forest she sat on a log Cinna got down on one knee. "I had a talk with your father and will you spend form hear to eternity with me?" Cinna asked holding out a ring. Noelle's eyes filled up with tears. "Yes Cinna I will!" she said watching him put the ring on her finger.


	2. Chapter From Hear To Erterinty

_Chapter two From Hear To Eternity _

_**Cinna got to his feet he helped Noelle to her feet and hugged her when he let go of her she looked him in the eyes. **_

_**They where silent a gentle breeze came threw the forest and the birds singing a gentle melody. Noelle looked at the birds and smiled. She whistled back to the them.**_

_**They herd gun shots. "Cinna get down." Noelle wisped. **_

"_**What is going on?" Cinna wisped. "It's Zedock Snow Duke says that where his hart should be there is a black hole. He ran over and killed a child with a stolen stage coach." Noelle whispered. "That's horrible." Cinna whispered back. **_

_**They herd a voice. "Hello puppet." Zedock Snow said in his bone chilling voice as he sat on his tall black horse. He looks like President Snow. "Oh what a lovely necklace you have hand it over!" He commanded holing a hand gun to her head with his left hand and holding her still with his right. "But it has been passed down from the women in my family for years." Noelle cried. **_

"_**You herd me puppet hand it over or I will kill you!" He commanded. Noelle took the necklace off and handed it over to him. "Now puppet was that so hard." he said wit a smile. They herd horses galloping. "Zedock Snow you are under a rest!" The sheriff yelled. Zedock opened fired then he took off on his horse. The sheriff chased after him He dropped Noelle's necklace on the ground. Cinna picked it up and he put it around her neck. **_

"_**Oh Cinna I was so scared. Zedock Snow is a out law he has broken out of jail he dose it every time." Noelle said. **_

_**Cinna put his arm around her and walked her back up to her house. John was repairing the fence. Cinna was beaming at Noelle. **_

"_**Hello John." Noelle said. John nodded at her she looked over at the slave driver. "Oh my you said yes! We will have a engagement party and invite the hole town!" Tobias said looking Noelle's hand. **_

_**Noelle smiled at her father. "Welcome to the family Cinna! I know you be a grate head of the house." Tobias said. "Thank you I honored to be marring your darter." Cinna said. **_

"_**Cinna may I talk to man to man?" Tobias asked. "Yes sir, Noelle I will see you at dinner" Cinna said. Noelle went for a walk in the garden she picked an apple off the tree she sat under the tree and snaked on it as she watched the sun go down. **_

_**Duke jumped off his horse. "I herd of Cinna's engagement to you. Did you know I am in love with you. You have fallen for a another. I just want to tell you that I will do any thing for you and who ever you love." Duke said. "Thank you Duke I hope you will entened my engagement party." Noelle said. Duke just smiled "Yes I will be there for you and Cinna in your new life with him." Duke said climbing on his horse and riding away. "Hello beautiful. Our party is tomorrow. I just love social parties" Cinna happily getting down on his knees. **_

"_**I am so excited!" Noelle said. throwing her arms around him. "Come on lets get up to the house it's getting dark." Cinna wisped helping her to her feet. They walked in the house they where greeted by Tobias. "We need to get ready for tomorrow! You both need to sleep." Tobias said. "Good night Cinna good night daddy." Noelle said. "Good night bright eyes." Cinna wisperd kissing her hand.**_

_**The next morning**_

_the sun peeked threw the window there was not a cloud in the sky. Noelle got dresses in her navy blue dress with white lace on the collar and around the wrists. She put her tan bonnet she tied the dark red ribbons in a bow under her chin. She look at her self in the mirror. There was a knock on her door. "Come on Noelle every one is hear time to go down stairs with Cinna." Tobias said. Noelle walked out of her room and met up with Cinna in the hall. Cinna was dressed in a brown suite and black shoes. "You look so beautiful Noelle." Cinna said. "Thank you Cinna. You look so handsome I love you." Noelle said. _

_Cinna and Noelle walked down the stairs arm in arm to the clapping party gests. _

"_Thank you for all for coming to our engagement party!" Cinna called happily. Duke was leaning in the door pain with a scowl on his face He took a slip out of his whisky bottle . Noelle was showing the outer women in the town her ring. Duke walked up to Cinna. _

"_Cinna I hate you because you fell out of the sky in that thing and stole my lady. Uha I saw it all when you shows up I was herding cattle. President Snow was impersonating Zedock Snow and President Snow is going to kidnap Noelle to get you. I will go back to where ever you came from and take your place in what ever he is going to do to you. Don't tell her that's up to me." Duke snapped. Cinna looked at him like he is wondering why he hates him. _

"_Duke thank you why would you do that for me?" Cinna asked. "UHH I am sparing your life not for you it's for the lovely Noelle…. I can't live with out her. She's not in love with me she loves you." Duke said in an irritated voice. Cinna just looked at him. "Just promises me one thing don't you even ever think of hurting Noelle." Duke said poking him in the chest. "I would never think of it I love her with all my hart." Cinna said. Duke walked away. "I am so happy for you Noelle and I wish you and Cinna many happy years together." Duke said. Noelle smiled and said "Thank you Duke you are so kind." Cinna was getting some strawberry pie. He was talking with Rain. Noelle walked up to Cinna. "Hello Cinna." Noelle said. "Noelle hello how are you enjoying the party?" Cinna asked putting his arm around her. "I am having a grate time." Noelle said. _

_Noelle walked out in the forest with some meet in her hand she knelt on the ground a mountain lion walked up to her she fed it the meet and began to pet the mountain lion. "Noelle? What are you doing you could be killed!" Cinna Yelled. The Mountain Lion walked in front of her and growled fearely. "It's ok Bastiao it's just Cinna." She said. Bastiao walked into the forest. "Why would you keep that thing?" Cinna asked. "Bastiao is my friend he and I are the same I raised him since he was a cub." Noelle said. She hugging him. on the lips. Cinna let go of her. She sat in the grass Cinna sat next to her he put his arm around Noelle's shoulder he brought her close to him. They where silent Noelle put her head on Cinna's shoulder. They watched the sun go down. "Tomorrow we will be married. Can you believe it?" Cinna asked. "Tomorrow. I can't wait!" Noelle said happily. She hugged him he rubbed her back. "Noelle you mean the world to me." Cinna wisped lovingly." They walked back up to the house hand in hand._

_They walked back in the house and talked and hand fun with the rest of the town. After the party was over Cinna collapse on his bed and fell a sleep. Noelle leaned on the door pain and smiled. She walked in the room and she took his shoes off his feet and kissed him on the floured. "Good night Cinna." She whispered. _

_She walked out and into her room she took a doll off the shelf and hugged it. "Tomorrow I will be married to Cinna and be the mother to his children." She said to the doll. She fell a sleep hugging the doll. _

_It was early morning Noelle looked at her wedding gown and smiled. She walked out to the kitchen John was in cooking briefest. He smiled when he saw her. "Good morning bride to be." John said. "Good morning Noelle you must be so exceed to married to Cinna after you will become the mother to his children." Tobias said. That morning Cinna and Noelle ate briefest in separate rooms. Cinna talked to Tobias and Noelle talked with John. _

"_Well lady Royal time to get you in your wedding dress." John said. Noelle smiled and walked up the stairs with Alfey._

_Alfey fixed Noelle's hair in a bun she helped her put her purls on._

_There was a knock on her door. "Noelle it's time to walk down the isle to Cinna!" Tobias called. Noelle walked out of her room and smiled at her father and took his arm and walked down the stairs to Cinna. He was beaming when she got in arms length of him he put out his hand. Noelle put her hand in his he gently closed his hand around hers. _

"_Cinna do you take Noelle as your wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? In death do you part? " The Priest asked. "I do." Cinna said. The Priest turned to Noelle. _

_Noelle do you take Cinna as your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? In death do you part? " the priest asked. "I do." Noelle said. "The rings." The Priest said._

_Tobias handed the rings to him. "Cinna repeat after me." The Priest said. "Noelle I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." The Priest said. "Noelle I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." Cinna repeated. He trued to her "Cinna I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." The Priest said. "Cinna I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you." Noelle said._

"_I pronounce you as husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The Priest said. Cinna kissed her "Now I pronounce you man and wife." The Priest said. _

_Cinna and Noelle walked to there reception. Duke was standing watching Cinna and Noelle dance. He sipped his whisky buddle. He had look of envy on his face. After the dance Cinna and Noelle mingled with there wedding gests. After the reception Cinna carried Noelle over the thresh hold of the house. The next mooring Noelle went out side to pick strawberries. _


End file.
